Photos
by Hwikek
Summary: A young woman finds herself in an awkward situation involving the person whom she has an immense crush on.  What follows is nothing short of extraordinary.


Minamo watched the house in front of her with the rapt attention her teenage, love crazed brain generated in ample amounts. She'd liked this person ever since she'd started high school, and now that they were seniors she was worried that they would never see each other again. The possibility of not seeing their face was simply unbearable. Every day, every second of every day, every moment she was awake, she'd wanted to be cuddled against the person. To feel the soft warm skin of her love pressed against her hot, young body. She shivered just a touch as a faint breeze kissed her with cold.

"I love you so much senior Takeda," said Minamo, holding up a small disposable camera, "And if you don't love me then I'll just cut off your face and nail it into the back of my closet and light my shrine of you every day until the police come."

A gasp of air rushed out from between her lips. _Wait, what am I saying?_ Minamo couldn't believe that these crazy words had exited her lips. _I, I don't know what's wrong with me. But if he says no, what will I do?_ The teenage girl felt her cheeks redden as she imagined Takeda's soft hand clasping around hers. She could imagine the warm touch of his palm saying, "It's okay Minamo, I like you too." She knew that her face must be scarlet as she imagined Takeda leaning in to give her a….

"Hey Nyamo, whatcha doin'?"

Minamo froze as her eyes widened. Her pupils slid towards the edges of her eyes as her head turned with all the speed of someone asked to get off of FaceBook.

"Yu-Yukari, what are you doing here?"

Minamo's red face and film camera caught her friend's attention. "What are you doing with that?" Her friend's inquisitive stare brought Minamo's thoughts back to reality. "Why are you in front of Takeda's house anyways?" Yukari grew impatient with Minamo's "ums" and "wells". "Will you just tell me?" her brunette friend asked.

"I was, just in the neighborhood," said Minamo, hoping Yukari's curiosity would be satisfied.

Unfortunately for Minamo Yukari's lust for gossip was insatiable. "You like him, don't you Nyamo?"

"Wh-why would you say that?"

"Your face is redder than the sunset." The orange backdrop behind the young Japanese woman gave her blush an interesting effect, like it was the brush strokes of an artist trying to capture the intense colors of a campfire.

"Well, I guess…."

"Oh man, you're so lame. What were you going to do with that camera anyways, take commemorative photos in front of his house?" Yukari chuckled at her comment. However Minamo's face grew even redder, approaching the color of a freshly picked tomato grown in a sunlight field. "You're gay."

"I am not gay!"

"Gay."

"No!"

"Yeah," said Yukari, "taking pictures of a person's house instead of the actual person is beyond lame, approaching the pinnacle of stalkerocity."

"Will you shut your big friggin' mouth?" Minamo's voice like a megaphone, "I can't believe that I have you as a friend!"

"I can't believe that I have a nerdy, goody two shoes who couldn't tell what fun was if it smacked her upside the head as a friend," Yukari facepalmed, "It's just gotta be killing my image."

"What image?"

"The image of the exciting, sexy, teenage girl who knows how to party," said Yukari, striking a pose that in a different circumstance would have made Minamo giggle.

"You piss me off sometimes."

"Yeah, well so do you."

A strong breeze blew past as Minamo faced Yukari. "Well then why don't we settle this once and for all?" Kurosawa made a stance, one that was ready for battle.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Yukari, "We've always been pretty evenly matched, 'cept I'm smarter."

"This'll be over quickly," said Minamo, "You know that my power level far exceeds your own."

Yukari heard the beep of her scouter as numbers began to run over its green screen. "I know that you're no weakling Nyamo, but before you display that much arrogance why don't you take a look at me through that scouter you prize so much?" The air began to take on an almost electrical charge as Yukari began to release all of her strength. An orange aura rippled around the brunette's body like some sort of borealis. Minamo blinked as she watched the scouter's readout change rapidly.

"Twenty thousand, thirty thousand, f-forty thousand?" Minamo knew that Yukari wasn't weak, but for her power level to be rising so quickly, how high would it go? Minamo felt her face twitch as the scouter continued to show Yukari's power level continue to rise. "Sixty thousand, s-seventy thousand, ei-eighty thousand, eighty five thousand?"

"Hah, now how easy will this fight be?"

"Why don't you check your own scouter to see how powerful I am!" said Minamo as her body was surrounded by a white aura, tinged with blue.

_No, she, she has a power level of ninety thousand?_ Yukari grimaced with a growl. "You might have a slight edge on me, but that doesn't mean anything in a fight!"

"We'll just see about that!" And Minamo and Yukari screamed as sections of asphalt began to rise into the air. Lights flashed brilliantly. Shadows disappeared. Crackling energy bolts fizzled across the bodies of the two as they readied themselves to destroy each other.

"This ends here!"

"What are you two doing?"

The two friends gasped as Takeda gave both of them a worried look. He watched as their faces turned interesting shades. Minamo looked as if she had been dipped in crimson paint. Yukari looked like her natural complexion was lobster. Takeda wondered why the two of them were standing like Dragon Ball characters, or why they had been making sound effects with their mouths. Takeda merely shook his head before heading inside, hoping that no one had seen him while those two had been doing, whatever it had been that they were doing.

Minamo and Yukari traded a glance with each other. Their embarrassed faces needing sympathy.

"I can't believe that you did this! You've ruined any chance I ever had!" cried Minamo as she was surrounded by a power level induced aura.

"You ruined any chance I ever had!"

"You like him?"

"Yeah," said Yukari, as if Minamo had just asked how to multiply by zero, "Only I'm not stalkerific about it."

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" A bright blue beam of pure energy flew towards Yukari.

"Nuyah!" the brunette cried, releasing a purple attack that collided with the Kamehameha wave. The two girls watched the large and very, very pretty explosion of their two attacks ascend into the air showering everything in a fearsome and blinding—

"Okay," said Takeda, "Why are you two pretending to be Dragon Ball characters in front of my house?" He grew tired of the "uhs" and "you sees" that they gave him. He closed the door, wondering why he attracted so many weird girls.

"I'll crush you with my reiatsu!" screamed Minamo at Yukari as a zanpakutō slashed down.

"Whoa," said Yukari, jumping backwards to escape the blade, "that was close! So why don't I return the favor?"

Minamo blocked the slash with her zanpakutō. She heard the two weapons grate against each other. Minamo backed away to give her room to slash at Yukari again. Sparks flew off in all directions as Yukari parried the blow. The orange lights flew into the air, knocked about by the quick movements of Minamo and Yukari as they continued to fight for dominance. Grinds and flashes, shrieks and creaks, the ting of steel on steel. They were quickly losing all of their energy, but neither had managed to leave a scratch on her opponent.

Minamo heard her lungs huff and huff. "I guess you aren't as strong as you said you were," she tried to swallow but her throat felt too dry.

"You're," Yukari took in a bit of air, "one to talk," she gasped for the oxygen her body craved.

"Okay," said Takeda, "why are you two swinging your book bags at each other? More importantly, why are you hanging around my house doing these weird things?" Takeda had had about enough of these twos' antics, especially because he had thought Kurosawa was kind of cute before hand. "Please, stop doing this." Takeda walked back inside of his house with a disappointed sigh.

"What's with you girls?"

Minamo and Yukari turned towards the sound. "Gah! It's that creepy guy who hangs out by our highschool!"

"Creepy?" the man was offended, "I'll have you know that I'll be a teacher there starting next year!"

"Well at least we only have to deal with him for just a couple more months, then we'll never see him again!" The two girls smiled, as did the young man in front of them. "What do you have to smile about you creep?"

"Oh I'm just glad that I took this opportunity," said the man, adjusting his glasses in the dim evening's light. "I'm glad that I took this opportunity to find two cute, young high school girls. Delicious." The man reached into his pocket.

"We'll have to double team to clobber this creep!" said Minamo. She put her hand out to her side, palm facing up.

"Right!" said Yukari. The girl began to scrape her hands around the top of Minamo's palm. Soon a blue swirling ball began to form on Minamo's hand. The look of determination in Kurosawa's eyes, the concentration on her face, the confidence of her stance; Minamo was ready to attack.

"Okay!" said Yukari, "let's do this Nyamo!"

"Right!"

Minamo's Leaf Village headband glistened in the sun, showing her enemy's reflection. She rushed towards the man. The distance between them shrank with each of Kurosawa's steps. She barred her teeth as she let loose an angry growl. She shoved the glowing ball towards the weirdo.

"Rasenga—"

Minamo gasped as she felt something block her. She looked down to see the man's arm keeping her away. She felt his hand against her chest. Then it shifted around slowly.

"Hmm, soft."

"Eeek!" Minamo jumped backwards and ran away, followed by Yukari.

The two of them huffed and gasped inside of Minamo's house.

"I can't," Minamo coughed, "I can't believe what just happened." She thought about the man. His glasses that shined like a skull, his smile that reminded her of a vampire, his gentle, delicate touch. She felt herself blush.

"What's that about?" asked Yukari.

"N-nothing!"

"Oh," Yukari's face had an evil grin, "you liked that didn't you Nyamo? What a little whore."

"Stop it!" Kurosawa cried, "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"


End file.
